


Prey

by Cyntax_Error



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyntax_Error/pseuds/Cyntax_Error
Summary: Set in an alternate BOTW hundreds of years before the eventual Calamity. You are a lady-in-waiting to the princess when you catch the eye of an infamous king who recognizes you from years past.No real plot ahead besides sinful indulgences. Predator/Prey dynamic.Multiple chapters.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Discord! #8297

The princess sat upon her plush white stool before her matching ivory toned vanity, staring into her own bright blue eyes as you, her lady in waiting brushed her long, golden locks. You quietly hummed the tune on an old Hylian folk song. The princess' gaze would dart between your content expression in the mirror's reflect and her own troubled stare. The princess was never one to bounce her knee, play with her hair or bite her lip when anxiety plagued her, rather she would scrunch up her brow into an accidental scowl that would frighten away most - all except for you.

The translucent white curtains swayed gently on the pleasant breeze that entered the princess' room through the open doors to her balcony. The breeze did well to cool her face and scalp but did little to put her at ease.

"My lady," You spoke up, pulling Zelda's hardened stare from her own eyes to yours in the mirror. "tell me your woes."

You, whom was around the same age as the princess, had known Zelda her entire life. Your mother had served the queen as lady in waiting, and thus was Zelda's hand maiden, until you were old enough to take full responsibility. It was just one decade ago that the queen had passed to illness, and with the queen's passing your mother had slipped into grief and no longer held the right mind to serve. Since then, you had been with Zelda through most many things, and it became increasingly apparent to you when something plagued Zelda's mind with worry.

Princess Zelda was hesitant to admit something worried her. "What do you think of the Gerudo king?"

"I've not had the chance to formally meet him, my lady." You answered as you took three sections of hair from her nape and began to braid them up along the crown of Zelda's head.

"Yet you were there."

"I was only a little girl, my lady. You would have to ask my mother, as she was the one I stood behind," You paused to focus on clipping the end of the braid. Your mind slipped into the past when your mother was sane and still a servant to the queen.

In the impossibly tall throne room built of towering white stone stood several armed guards and royalty. The large windows that lined the top of the throne room allowed streams of bright sunlight to shine on, casting spotlights along the red carpet that lined the stairs and direct path to the royal thrones. 

Seated in their thrones were the king and queen of Hyrule; clad in whites, golds, reds and blues. Beside the king was his closest servant and standing beside the queen was your mother, the queen's lady in waiting, and beside her was a very young girl who wore a floor length dress and a small apron that tied around the waist, identical to your mother.

Before the Hylian royalty stood a colossal man dressed in royal Gerudo garb and two Gerudo women of equal height. 

You watched as the king and queen you had come to know speak in hardened tones. You couldn't begin to grasp what exactly they spoke about, but by the usual benevolent demeanour of the king and queen, you knew they would have preferred to not deal with the towering Gerudo at all. The king's attempt to keep a stoic expression while the queen allowed her brow to furrow; a trait Zelda inherited.

Your curious eyes drifted from your rulers to the towering figures. Your large eyes peered up towards the closest foreign figure; a man so large, so intense that you felt unbalanced by how far you craned your head back just to view his face. The man's dominating figure seemed almost double that of your King, but this man had not the larger stomach like your King did. Regal red cloth that was embroidered with golden stitches served as a cape that draped along his incredibly broad shoulders and flowed down to his calves. The length astounded you - it was almost the size of the blanket on the princess' bed! Travelling upwards along the dark decorated armour and deep skin of the man brought you to a strong jaw decorated with a short trimmed beard and long scarlett hair slicked back into a braid.

His sharp golden eyes suddenly snapped to hold your tiny gaze, and for a moment so briefly you had doubt it ever happened, the serious looking man grinned. His eyes bore into your own with so much ferocity the little girl was stunned in place, unable to move your eyes from one's that burned like ember.

You blinked, only to find the Gerudo man giving his attention to the king once more. In an attempt to hold back your tears, you grabbed a little fistful of your mother's skirt and stared at your feet.

Your mind eased back into reality, and you were back again to finishing the braid in your lady's hair. You has blinked rapidly, focusing your sight to find that you were standing blankly as you recalled the odd memory with the Gerudo King.

"but I remember his eyes. They were so vivid and bright I could have mistook them for amber rings with sunlight shining through them. He looked at me, and for only a moment he granted me a smile that was far from malicious, but distant from kind." You shook your head before flashing Zelda a gentle smile. "Thinking back on it now, I was staring at him for so long he must have felt unnerved. His actions were most likely understandable."

"You needn't reassure me, [Y/N]." The princess ran her fingers through her newly brushed strands that were left to sway freely, all the while searching for something within her reflection. "After all, I shan't be without you this evening."

This confused the lady in waiting. "My lady?"

Turning around in her stool to face her servant, Zelda said with a tone that would suggest apologies, "You'll be attending to us this evening; my father, the Gerudo King and I. From the moment the foreign King is set to arrive, you'll be our only servant well into the night." You mouth opened to question your lady's order, but before you could protest, Zelda interrupted. "And for the hundredth time, [Y/N], call me Zelda when we're alone."

Your cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry, Zelda. When your father caught me speaking so casually with you last week, I've made it a habit to refer to you only as I am meant to, lest the king reprimand me."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "He would never. We grew up together, after all."

Your fingers now twiddled with the apron you had tied to your waist; a nervous habit of your own. "But going back to the topic of the evening; why would I be the only servant? I am but a lady in waiting, not any serving girl."

It was apparent that Zelda fought with herself on what to say. With her lips pursing and brow furrowed, the princess looked upon her maid and said, "You're the only other person raised from birth within the castle, and from the beginning of your life until the moment of death you pledged yourself to us. By oath, you are the only one we can trust with sensitive matters."

Silence fell between the two. It was obvious the duty didn't sit well with you. "Look," Zelda started. "your duties for this evening are to accompany me wherever I shall go, serve our dinner from the kitchens, and ensure all needs are met between myself, my father, and the Gerudo King. Is that clear?"

You reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Zelda." You would give anything to escape an evening around the Gerudo King and his intimidating presence. You remembered him to be large and tall; carrying a heavy cloud of authority that he seemed to flaunt like the red cape you remembered him wearing.

You knew you could be wrong about him. You were a child, after all. What might seem terrifying and domineering could simply be stoic professionalism and regality. It was then that a peculiar thought entered your head: What if he remembers me?

But you knew that couldn't possibly happen. You had to have been six or seven at the time - no one could remember someone they merely glanced at an entire thirteen years ago.

"Be sure to dress formally," Zelda added as she stood from her vanity.

Brow raised, you watched as your lady stepped towards a long chest of drawers at the foot of her bed. "My lady?"

"Not your usual uniform, [Y/N]. Something with the castle colours."

You took quick inventory in your mind of every article of clothing that you owned. There was only one outfit you owned that was as blue as their crest, but it was a sun dress for your days away from the princess' side. "I don't believe I own any-"

You squawked when a heavy garment nearly collided with your face. Pulling the many layers down, you held up a dress with long sleeves, a scoop neck, and a multi-layered skirt. Bronze embroidery decorated the hems of the dress, and a cream lace capped the ends of the sleeves and the outer layer of the skirt. The rest of the dress was a solid, light blue.

"It's beautiful," you whispered as you inspected the dress pressed against yourself in a mirror hanging on the wall.

"I'm glad you like it!" Zelda pulled out what looked like cream coloured gloves, a bronze necklace and a simple white apron. "This will be your outfit for the evening."

You whipped your neck towards Zelda, eyes wide. "What! Oh no, I can't wear this!"

"You can, and you are." She said matter-of-factly. Zelda tossed the accessories to you. "I'll send you on your way to get dressed. After you're done you can help me into my gown, okay?"

You were at a loss for words momentarily, and finally settled on "Yes, my lady," before skittering across the princess' bed chambers to your own.

-

It was identical to that day. From where you stood at the head of the t-shaped scarlet woven rug that extended from the great hall, to the two steps of the throne room and to the royal thrones thrones, you could see vivid rays of sunlight casting across the white stone floor. It was three in the after noon; the same time thirteen years.

You stood beside what would be the queen's throne where Zelda sat. From your glances, you could tell she was anxious. You were, too. Everyone knew how important this meeting was, what with talk of a possible armistice. It was imperative everything went well.

You fiddled with your hands that laid on your skirt. Perhaps he's not as tall as I remember, you thought to herself. He probably wasn't, you concluded. You were quite little at the time, so it made sense that you would remember him to be a tower. Perhaps taller than the King, but nothing to gawk at. 

You were finally able to relax your shoulders. The idea that your child imagination made him scarier than he really was comforted you incredibly. It was the first and last you had seen a Gerudo, and it would be foolish of you to let that incorrect memory skew your opinion on the Gerudo King. For all you knew, he could be friendly and polite, much like your beloved King.

Trumpets thundered through the air, causing your soul to jump out of your skin. Maybe I'm still anxious about meeting him.

A small man dressed in ruffles that you came to know as the Greeter, Gerald, bowed before your Princess and King. Tucking the long thin trumpet under his arm, Gerald the Greeter shouted, "Announcing the King of Gerudo, King Ganondorf!"

Gerald quickly skittered back to the Great Hall and two towering, incredibly muscular dark skinned women came marching in; each carrying spears and decorated plate on their shoulders, chest and thighs. Upon reaching the first step toward the large stone platform the thrones sat on, both women slammed the ends of their spears on the stone before taking a knee. Seconds later, the largest person you had ever seen came striding in.

The figure stopped just before the thrones, but far enough away that fleeing was possible. The King and Princess stood to meet this Ganondorf before seating themselves once again. You, meanwhile, bowed. His hair that was once slicked back into a braid was now an unleashed mane of fiery hair.

"Welcome, King of Gerudo." greeted the King in a tone you were unfamiliar with. It was hard and loud, unlike his usual demeanour.

"I greet you, King of Hyrule." The man responded back in a deep, booming voice. "I greet you, Princess of Hyrule."

"Welcome, King of Gerudo." Your lady replied in what you knew to be a dismissive tone. Thankfully, the other royalty didn't pick up on it.

Thus council was held. The King of Hyrule and King of Gerudo did most of the talking; while Zelda wasn't a stranger to working as a diplomat, she had no say while the her father was making deals. Rather, Zelda resigned herself to tracing the mosaic in the ceiling with her eyes and drowning out voices. You, on the other hand, took this chance to study the Gerudo King.

You should have given your child self a bit more credit - he was indeed a tower. If you had to give a conservative estimate, you would say the King is around the staggering height of eight feet. The aloof King was still a deep olive shade like all those years ago; same prominent nose, the same full lips, the same trimmed beard and crown, except something new was present in his features. Wrinkles had formed at the sides of his eyes and the skin beneath his eyes were duller then before.

Your hearing dipped in and out of conversation as you found yourself enthralled by the Gerudo King- Ganondorf, he called himself. It was still too early to tell his true person, but from what you could sense, he was quite formal.

As the Hyrule King was refuting the Gerudo King's suggestion, Ganondorf's eyes caught your spying gaze. You froze, eyes wide but unable to look way while Ganondorf appeared annoyed; until his eyes widened, too. Recognition filled his amber disks and his lips curled into a sly grin. His gaze bore into your own, and like a deer frozen in the hunter's sight, you were paralyzed.

"Little girl," he mouthed.

Your knees nearly gave way. It was an honour to be acknowledged by someone of royal stature, but it was another to be recognized from years ago with a look that so closely resembled that of a predator. You merely nodded, and a satisfied look crossed the King's face before returning to the King of Hyrule.

Dread overcame you in waves, crashing against your stomach and turning your blood to ice.  
He remembers me.


End file.
